


The True Ryder Family Secret

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Incest, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Stockings, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: Alec Ryder kept many secrets from his wife and children.  Little did he suspect that they had a secret of their own...





	The True Ryder Family Secret

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

**WARNING! This story contains MASSIVE spoilers for Mass Effect: Andromeda. I highly recommend that you finish the game before you continue!**

** The True Ryder Family Secret **

_*GASP!*_

Ellen Ryder gasped for breath and tried to sit up. Almost immediately she felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down. 

“Whoa! Slow down!” she heard a female voice say. “You’re not strong enough yet. Just lie back down and rest. Your body has been through quite the ordeal…”

Ellen suddenly started feeling very woozy so she complied. She laid back down and closed her eyes for a few moments to stop the room from spinning. When she opened them again she had to squint as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights bouncing off the white walls surrounding her. But as her vision came into focus she realized something. She shouldn’t be feeling woozy. She shouldn’t even be opening her eyes. 

She should be dead. 

“What am—“ she started to say before breaking down into a coughing fit. Someone handed her a glass of water which she graciously took and started sipping. When she was done she handed it back and saw that it was an asari that was helping her. 

“Just stay calm, Mrs. Ryder,” said the asari. “You don’t want to push your body too hard. We still have a lot more tests to run before you can start moving around.” 

Ellen watched the asari type on her datapad for a few moments, expecting her to offer up some sort of explanation as to why she wasn’t dead from her disease. Or even where she was for that matter. Last thing she remembered she was in a Citadel hospital, saying goodbye to her husband Alec and her children Scott and Sara. But this looked more like the medbay of a ship than a hospital. Something very strange was going on. When she found the strength to speak, she started with a simple question. 

“Who are you?” she said in a raspy voice. The asari stopped typing and looked at her in shock. 

“Oh! How silly of me. I completely forgot the introductions. I’m Dr. Lexi T’Perro. I’m part of the team that developed and applied the cure to your condition.”

Lexi smiled at her and went back to work on her datapad, leaving Ellen feeling like she had been slapped in the face. 

The cure…to her condition? Did that mean…?

“Mom!”

She heard shouting shortly after a door hissed open. She looked over and felt her heart swell up as she saw her two precious children running towards her. 

“Oh Mom!” said Sara, visibly on the verge of tears. She knelt by her mother’s bed and took her hand, squeezing it a bit too hard at first but quickly loosening her grip. Scott came up behind her and quietly smiled at his mother, his eyes also looking very watery. 

“Scott…Sara…” Ellen said weakly but happily. She squeezed Sara’s hand back and smiled at her two children. However her smile slowly faded as her need for answers returned. 

“What…happened?” she asked. “Am I…really cured?”

Scott and Sara exchanged smirks and nodded at her. 

“It’s true, Mom,” Scott said, his voice breaking a little as he fought back his tears. “The disease is gone and you’re as good as new!”

“I wouldn’t go THAT far,” interrupted Lexi. “This treatment is still highly experimental. We’ll need to keep her under close observation for a few weeks to observe any potential side effects.” 

“Lexi…you are _such_ a buzzkill,” said Sara jokingly. Scott and the patients in the neighboring beds all chuckled. Even Ellen cracked a smile. 

“But…how?” Ellen went on. “Doctors were nowhere near a cure last I knew. Is this some new medical station or something?” 

She jerked her head to indicate her surroundings. That had to be the answer. They were on some medical research station and she was moved there for some experimental cure. Nothing else made sense. But to her surprise, her children shook their heads again. 

“No, Mom. This isn’t a space station. This is the medbay of Ark Hyperion…of the Andromeda Initiative…” Sara explained. She let her voice drift off after mentioning the Initiative and let her mother piece it together herself. She was always a smart woman so she deduced the truth quickly. Didn’t mean she believed it though. 

“You…mean…” she said, hardly able to find the words. 

“We’re in Andromeda, Mom,” Scott finished for her. “Six hundred years away from the Milky Way galaxy. Dad put you in a cryo pod in the hope that we’d find something here that could help cure you. And he was right. Our science teams found a lot of new data to advance the cure. We’ve had to keep you in cryo for a couple more years until it was ready though. So Sara and I may look a bit…older.”

He was right. Her children did look a bit different than they did when she went under. She missed a couple years of their lives but steadily it was sinking in that at least she wouldn’t be missing their _whole_ lives! Ellen couldn’t take it anymore. She cried harder than she ever had in her life. She was alive! She was in a foreign galaxy but she was alive and with her family. 

“Alec…you beautiful, pig-headed bastard!” she sobbed. “I criticized your father for his stubbornness a lot but it looks like he’s going to have the last laugh! Where is he?”

The smiles disappeared off Scott and Sara’s faces. They looked at each other as the air became very solemn. They didn’t need to say anything. Their eyes told the story. 

“No…no…” Ellen sobbed. She continued to cry…but no longer with joy. 

**_Three weeks later…_ **

The sun shone beautifully on another day in Meridian. Or whatever passed for the sun in this bizarrely inverted place. It was still difficult to grasp this place. A sort of planet on the _inside_ of the planet. But despite how strangely this place was designed, it was certainly beautiful. Ellen Ryder enjoyed the view as she looked out the window of the second floor of the new Ryder family home in Andromeda. 

It has been two years since Landing Day and the defeat of the Archon. Kett activity decreased dramatically during this time to the point that people suspected they had pulled completely out of the Heleus cluster. Some hoped this was a sign that the kett had given up and abandoned the cluster. But most viewed it as nothing more than a tactical retreat. They would be back. It was only a matter of time. Until then the Initiative has dedicated itself to preparing and building their lives here. 

Ark Hyperion still acts as humanity’s first “city” in Meridian but over the past two years people have been spreading out. Various small settlements now dot the landscape. But the Ryder home stands alone. As thanks for all they’ve done for them the Initiative built a large and lavish home on a hill near the Ark. From the window Ellen Ryder had a prime view of the crashed ship. It glinted beautifully in the sunlight, another gem in this beautiful place. But for Ellen Ryder this place did not hold the shame sheen as it did for others. She was too lost in thoughts of her late husband. 

Ellen loved Alec. She loved him with all her heart. She knew he loved her just as much, even if he didn’t show it that much. It was his love that pushed him to finish SAM in the hope of saving her life. Sadly this took him away from her far too often. She wanted to spend her final days with her husband and children but Alec was so focused on saving her that it just didn’t happen. She was very grateful to him, both for saving her life and Scott’s life when he almost died on Habitat 7. But it still left a bitter taste in her mouth that of the two of them that she’d be the one to survive. 

“Mom?”

Her train of thought was broken when she heard Sara’s voice. She hadn’t noticed her daughter enter at all. Sara came strolling in with two cups of hot tea in her hands and a small box tucked under her arm. She offered one cup to her mother which she graciously took. 

“Thank you…” Ellen said sadly. She took a sip. Sara took a sip as well and waited for her mother to say something. When she didn’t she took the initiative. 

“Quite the view, isn’t it?” she said. Ellen smiled softly and nodded. 

“It is…” she replied solemnly. She looked out at the crashed Ark and took another sip. 

“Definitely a perk to being the family of the Pathfinder. They give you the best damn home they can with the best view,” Sara joked. Ellen actually managed a small chuckle. 

“That they did,” she said simply. She sipped her tea again and eyed the area around the Ark, the strips of land that were still visibly torn up as the ship crashed. 

“That must have been a very crazy day,” Ellen eventually said. Then she turned and looked at her daughter seriously. “You know…you and your brother have been awfully vague about it. I know this Archon kidnapped you but no one is willing to tell me what exactly happened.” 

Sara nervously gripped her cup of tea, almost burning her hands in the process. “I…don’t like thinking about that day,” she said simply, trying to avoid her mother’s gaze. Ellen nodded. She knew not to push the subject. Not yet anyway. 

Sara sighed and rolled her eyes. This wasn’t going the way she hoped! She came in here hoping to cheer her mother up. She’s been so depressed since learning Alec had died. Sara had hoped that finally getting out of that medbay would brighten her mood but it didn’t do much. She and Scott were tired of seeing their mother so depressed. It was time for desperate measures. 

“Mom…” Sara slowly put down her tea cup and held up the box she was keeping under her arm. It was a simple gray metal box with no labels or anything on it. The lid was shut tight so Ellen wasn’t sure what was in it. 

“Mom, Scott and I have been struggling to find a way to cheer you up,” Sara continued. “We’ve thought long and hard and we realized…this is the only way.”

She pressed her palm against the top of the box. A scanner activated to detect her biometrics. There was a beep and the box’s lid split open. Sara showed her mother the contents. Ellen peeked inside…her eyes widened in shock…and she laughed. Her face brightened up as she laughed at the contents of the box. Sara smiled as she waited for her mother to stop and when she did Ellen smiled back. 

“I guess some things haven’t changed…” Ellen said softly, her face beaming as she looked at her beautiful daughter. Sara smiled back. 

“We missed you, Mom. We really did. Not just for _this_ of course,” Sara added quickly, indicating the box. “But we did miss you. We’d like to make you feel better. And we figured that this was…”

She held up the box to finish her sentence. Ellen sighed and smiled. 

“Where’s your brother?” she asked in a tone that clearly signaled her agreement. Sara beamed. 

“He’s downstairs in the living room. He’s waiting for us.”

Ellen nodded again and reached into the box…

Meanwhile Scott hummed happily as he moved around the living room making preparations. He tried to make this place look and feel as close to their old living room in their Citadel home as he could. Wasn’t easy because they were missing a lot of little decorations that helped make up the place but he thought he was close. He couldn’t wait for his Mom and Sara to come down. She knew his mother wouldn’t turn down their proposal. This was sure to cheer her up! And cheer him and Sara up too…

“Ahem,” he heard someone clear their throat. Scott straightened up from what he was doing and smiled. Slowly he turned and greeted them as they stood in the living room entrance…both wearing the contents of Sara’s box. 

From the feet up, Sara and Ellen were wearing a pair of white see-through stockings with a lace strap at the top. They wore a pair of white panties made of the same fabric that had holes cut in the front and back, revealing their assholes and their pussies. Their white lace bras were cut low to reveal and elevate their lovely boobs. And to complete the package they both wore arm length white gloves in the same style as their stockings. 

Mother and daughter both smiled and blushed as they stood there in their erotic lingerie. They folded their hands behind their backs so Scott could get an eyeful of their sexy bodies. A bulge quickly appeared in his pants as he gazed upon his mother and sister. 

“Damn…” he breathed. They were just as beautiful as always. He removed his shirt and smiled at them, making both women perk up and grow a little wetter seeing Scott’s abs. They practically started dripping when he dropped his pants and his fully erect cock came popping out. 

“Ready ladies…?” he asked suavely. 

“Mmmmmmm…”

Moments later Ellen Ryder was on her knees, her hands squeezing her son’s ass as she swallowed his cock. It’s been over 600 years since she last tasted her son’s manhood and it really felt like it. Her mouth watered as she fell to her knees and smelled his musk. She trembled with excitement as she opened her mouth and she practically climaxed on the spot as he ran his juicy member against her tongue. She eagerly wrapped her lips around his delicious meat stick and swallowed to help him slide his cock deeper into her throat. She looked up and gave him a look that quietly begged him to throat fuck her. She wanted his whole member going in and out of her throat! She wanted him to treat her mouth like it was a pussy! Scott was more than happy to oblige and moved his hips. Ellen moaned even louder as her mouth was filled with his meaty taste. 

Meanwhile Sara stood at her brother’s side, gripping his arm and sandwiching it between her boobs. Scott felt her hot breath on his neck as his mother took her first gulp of his cock. He turned his head and looked at Sara and saw the greatest longing in her eyes. She wanted him as much as their mother did. But since he only had one cock Sara had to settle for his tongue. He kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth. Sara moaned as loud as her mother as she savored the taste of her brother’s delicious tongue. Scott knew she was happy but knew this alone would not satisfy her. He reached up and squeezed her right boob. Gently at first but steadily harder, pausing to run his finger around her nipple to tease her before squeezing her again. Sara almost cried out at her brother’s touch. He really knew how to please her! She was getting so excited now that she let go of his arm with one hand and stuck two fingers inside her pussy. Her juices gushed out of her as she fingered herself and imagined what her brother would do to her when it was her turn. 

And thus was the Ryder family secret. Alec Ryder kept a great many things secret from his family during his work with the Initiative but not like this! What he died without realizing was that his wife and children had a very big secret of their own. As she continued to blow her son Ellen began to reminisce about how this all began. 

It started when the twins were both 19 years old, about 3 years before the Andromeda Initiative left. Alec was hard at work with his research on SAM, growing so desperate to finish it that he spent hardly any time at home. This left Ellen feeling very lonely. And more than a little horny. Alec was so busy he had neither the time nor the energy for sex. This was a very dark time for Ellen…until she found a way to cope. 

It happened quite by accident. Ellen left home for a doctor’s appointment, one that was expected to take several hours. But the doctor had to reschedule at the last moment so she returned home. The apartment was strangely quiet as she entered. She could usually hear the TV or music coming from one of the kids’ rooms but not this time. Did Scott and Sara go out? She quickly learned that they were definitely home. And they did not expect her to get back for quite some time. 

Ellen heard some strange sounds coming from Sara’s room. As she moved down the hall she saw the door was cracked a bit. She didn’t like invading her children’s’ privacy something about the noise drew her to the door. She peaked inside…and almost passed out from what she saw. 

Scott and Sara…her twin children…were having sex. Sara was on all fours on her bed while Scott plowed her from behind. Sara’s face was almost as red as her hair and her boobs bounced back and forth beneath as she begged Scott to go faster and faster. Scott only grunted in response but obliged, moving his hips faster and sending his groin slapping against her naked ass with such force that she almost flew off the bed. 

It wasn’t long before Scott declared that he was almost ready to cum. Sara quickly pulled away and flipped over. She spread her legs and furiously stroked her cunt to bring herself to orgasm. Meanwhile Scott vigorously stroked his cock so he could do the same, the tip aimed at Sara so that when he did cum he’d shoot it all over his sister. 

Ellen gasped so loudly when she saw her son’s cock that she was briefly afraid that they might have heard her. His cock was…huge! Even bigger than Alec’s! She was surprised Sara was able to take it all! 

“Cum on my face!” Sara pleaded. “Cum on me!” 

“Almost there!” Scott grunted back. “Almost!”

He came and streams of cum shot out of his dick and rained all over Sara. Sara squealed with delight and climaxed herself as his hot cum coated her face, stomach and boobs. She smiled and moaned contently as she licked her lips and savored the taste of his cum. She eyed her brother’s cock and grinned when she saw he still had a little cum leaking out of it. She crawled up to him and kissed the tip before sucking on it, swallowing every last drop she could get. 

Unable to watch anymore, Ellen quietly retreated to the living room. There she sat looking like she had seen a ghost. She squeezed her hands and tried to purge from her mind the mental image of her children having sex with each other. But she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t shake the picture of Sara’s happy face, covered in cum. She couldn’t shake the image of the two of them fucking like horny animals. But most of all she couldn’t forget…his cock. Scott’s cock. It was so…big! So meaty! It was so…so…

To her horror, Ellen found herself masturbating. She was rubbing her pussy through her pants and could already feel a wet spot in her panties. She jerked her hand away and looked at it. Was she…actually feeling aroused by her children?! This was wrong! So wrong! 

And yet…

Thirty minutes later Ellen returned to Sara’s room. By this point Scott and Sara were so exhausted that they had settled down for a quick nap. The twins both smiled contently as they cuddled in their sleep, Scott on his back and Sara on her side as she pressed her boobs against her brother. Ellen quietly stepped into the room and looked at her children on the bed. She gulped when she saw his cock, still large but now limp and flopped over his leg. 

Slowly Ellen approached the bed, gulping nervously and her hands shaking. She shouldn’t be doing this! It was so wrong! But she couldn’t help it! It’s been so long since she’s felt a man’s touch! She needed it! And if it couldn’t be Alec then…

She gently took his cock in her hands and straightened it up. Scott moaned but did not wake up. Very slowly Ellen started stroking it to get it hard again. She succeeded and soon she held his hard and pulsating cock in her palms. Ellen was so wet by this point that you could see a big wet spot through her pants. She held his member with his shaking hands as she brought her head closer to it. She stuck out her tongue, pausing for just a moment to think if she really wanted to do this. But she did. She gave his time a quick lick. Scott moaned again but did not wake. She licked him again. When he still didn’t wake up she ran her tongue all the way up his length, starting at the balls and going up to the tip. 

He tasted so good! Her own son tasted even better than her husband! She couldn’t take it anymore! To hell if he should wake up! She opened her mouth wide and swallowed his cock whole! 

“Ooohh…damn, Sara…” Scott moaned. He smiled but did not open his eyes. He woke up when he felt his cock in someone’s mouth and immediately assumed it was his sister. But his smile slowly disappeared as he felt someone gripping his arm. Someone was lying next to him…and someone was blowing him. Unless that person had a stretchy neck no one person could do both. He turned his head and opened his eyes. The sleeping face of his sister smiled back at him. The blood drained from Scott’s face. If Sara wasn’t blowing him then…

He looked down and almost passed out again when he saw it was his own mother giving him a blowjob. 

“MOM?!”

Sara was awake now and she screamed when she saw what her mother was doing to her brother. Ellen barely flinched and kept sucking on Scott’s cock. She sucked on him harder and faster, swirling her tongue along his member in her mouth to get him to cum. She hoped it would be soon! Fortunately her more experienced tongue was too much for Scott. He climaxed and Ellen got her first taste of Scott’s cum. 

After that the mother and two children sat for a very serious talk. As Ellen quickly learned, Scott and Sara have had this relationship for about a year now. It all started the weekend after their 18th birthday. The twins had gone out with some of their friends to celebrate and someone brought a little alcohol. They got a little tipsy but managed to make it home afterwards. Both parents were working late so they had the place to themselves. The siblings laughed and joked about various things. They couldn’t remember what ultimately triggered it but the end result was the two of them sleeping together. Neither of them spoke for about a week afterwards until they realized…they enjoyed it. And they’ve been regularly having sex ever since. 

Ellen confessed to her children her own sexual frustrations. How tired she was with Alec always working late. How she was so horny but had no real way to satisfy herself. But now…she did. She enjoyed blowing Scott. Scott certainly enjoyed it. And Ellen was more than happy to do a little experimenting with Sara too. In fact, that’s where they started off. 

Ellen removed her clothes and asked for Sara to stand. She did and trembled as she felt her mother’s hands run down her naked sides. She felt strangely aroused when she felt Ellen’s hot breath on her face. The knowledge that they were doing the forbidden is part of what made Sara enjoy the sex with her brother so much. Doing it with her mother brought the same excitement. Sara eyed her mother’s lips and felt herself growing very wet. Their boobs touched for the first time and Sara found herself raising her knee and sliding it between her mother’s legs. Ellen moaned happily as her daughter’s knee rubbed against her soaking wet pussy. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling and swiftly snapped them open again when she felt Sara’s lips pressing against hers. Sara couldn’t wait any longer and kissed her, wanting to show her mother how much she loved her. How grateful she was to not only allow her relationship with her brother but join in! 

When they finished their kiss Sara whispered a soft “thank you”. Ellen smiled and lovingly stroked her daughter’s cheek. 

“Let me show you how to _properly_ thank a woman…” she purred. 

Next thing Sara knew Ellen had dropped to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her daughter’s thighs, gently squeezing her ass, and buried her face between her legs. Ellen breathed in the delicious scent of her daughter’s pussy juice. Just like Scott’s cock, the scent made her feel so wet! She kissed Sara’s clit, sending a jolt through the girl’s body, before giving her whole pussy one long lick. 

“WOW!” Sara cried out. She never had sex with another woman before. She had no idea feeling another woman’s tongue could feel so good! She grabbed her mother’s head and did her best to keep her balance as Ellen licked away at her pussy. Her face turned red again and her legs were turning to jelly. Ellen could feel her daughter growing so hot and bothered and it made her smile. She thought about sticking her tongue inside Sara’s pussy but decided to save that for later. For now there was something else she wanted. She finished licking and stood up, looking at her red-faced daughter and her son who was sitting on the bed and stroking his cock as he watched his mother and sister go at it. 

“Fuck each other,” she said to them with a lustful smile. “I want to watch you two go at it again…”

They certainly had no objections. Scott sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back, his erect cock sticking straight out. Sara approached him and turned around. She backed up until she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her hole, still soaking wet from her mother’s tongue action. With a quick glance and smile at her mother, Sara sat down, plunging her brother’s cock deep inside her. She moaned happily as she thrust her hips to fuck him. Eventually Scott grabbed her under the knees and held her legs up so they’d be spread wide. They were putting on a show for their mother. She needed the best view! 

Ellen’s eyes were nice and round as she watched her children. She groped her tits and masturbated furiously as she watched her daughter’s boobs bounce around and smack against each other, her son’s cock plunging in and out of her daughter’s gushing hole. She couldn’t wait to take her place! She couldn’t wait to properly fuck her son! She wanted to do it all night! Every night! She wanted Scott’s cock in her pussy and her Sara’s pussy in her mouth every night from now on! 

And thus mother and children took their relationship to a whole new level. Every chance they got they had a threesome. They experimented with everything. Sex toys, roleplay, adult videos, the works. They had to dial it down as Ellen’s disease got worse. But now that they were in Andromeda and Ellen was cured there was nothing to keep this family from diving into the depths of debauchery…

“Fuck, Mom!” Scott grunted. Ellen had finished her blowjob and had requested something special from her son. She leaned over the sofa and propped one leg up on it. She pointed her ass at him and gave it a good shake. The holes in her panties were clearly visible and accessible, as was her dripping wet pussy which she eagerly spread open for him. 

“Stick it inside me!” Ellen breathed. “I need your manhood inside me! Give it to Mommy! Fuck my wet cunt with the cock Daddy and I gave you!”

Scott didn’t need to be told twice! He grabbed her ass and plunged his cock balls deep inside her on the first thrust. Ellen screamed with delight as she felt the tip touch her womb. She moaned and groaned happily as he began to move his hips, plowing his mother and savoring the feeling of her soft ass slapping against his groin again. He thought he’d never feel this satisfaction again! 

“Oh fuck! Fuck Mommy!” Ellen pleaded. “Don’t stop! Stick it in me! I need it!”

“You got it, Mom!” Scott laughed. He moved his hips faster until his mother’s mind was so lost in pleasure that she couldn’t say a word. 

Meanwhile Sara was a little disappointed that she was going to be second. But she reminded herself that her mother probably needed this more than she did. That didn’t mean she couldn’t join in though! She wrapped her arms around her brother’s chest and rested her hands on his hard biceps. She kissed his neck and rubbed her boobs against his back, getting into a rhythm with his pelvis thrusts. This made Scott even harder and fuck Ellen even faster! 

Eventually Sara laughed at this whole situation. “Damn we’re crazy!” she said. “Wonder what Cora would say if she caught her boyfriend fucking his own mother?”

Scott grinned. He and Cora have been an item now for almost two years. Didn’t stop him and Sara from having their flings on the side of course. But it did create a few awkward situations between them. Thankfully Cora was still in the dark about it. Though she suspected he couldn’t keep it a secret indefinitely. 

“Yeah? Well what about you and PeeBee? What would she say?” Scott shot back with a grin. After Sara had recovered enough she tried socializing with all the different members of her brother’s crew. She quickly got on friendly terms with all of them but with PeeBee something just…clicked. Didn’t take long before the two of them ended up in the sack. And some months later they realized their feelings were becoming something deeper than a “friends with benefits” situation. 

Scott’s comment made Sara laugh. “PeeBee? She’d probably ask to join in!” She laughed again. So did Scott. It was probably true. But they’d worry about that later. For now they should just enjoy being together as a family. 

Very soon Scott could feel himself getting ready to cum. 

“Mom!” he said, slowing down a bit so he wouldn’t cum too soon. “You on those birth control drugs they gave everyone?”

“Oh yes!” Ellen panted. “Pump Mommy full of your seed! I won’t get pregnant! Fill me with your cum! Cum inside me! CUM!”

Scott resumed his pace, going faster and faster until he finally climaxed. Scott and Ellen both screamed as he shot a huge load inside her. When they were done they panted and smiled at some of the most satisfying sex they’ve had in ages. Scott withdrew his cock and some of his cum started to spill out of her. 

“Oh no you don’t!” said Sara. She pushed Scott aside and swooped in to catch the cum with her tongue. She caught a few drips before licking her mother’s pussy to get even more. Ellen moaned softly at the sensation and cried out when Sara stuck her tongue inside her, determined to suck up as much of her brother’s flavor as she could. Ellen was quite pleased with her daughter’s tongue technique. She’s improved greatly from the first time she demonstrated oral sex with her! When she was done Sara straightened up so her mother could stand up. When Ellen looked at Sara her daughter smiled and opened her mouth, revealing that she still had a long of his cum swirling around her tongue. 

“Oohh…” Ellen moaned in awe. She gently grabbed her daughter and pulled her close, so close that their boobs touched. Both women moaned as their tits rubbed against each other. They shook their chests so their tits would bounce from side to side and smack each other. Then they embraced and smushed them together as they kissed. Ellen stuck her tongue in Sara’s mouth so she could sample some of the cum inside it. Sara graciously let half of it flow into her mother’s mouth as they locked lips in an erotic lesbian kiss. 

When they were done they both swallowed and smiled at each other. Sara felt her mother’s knee between her legs and rubbing against her pussy. 

“…Want a turn, dear?” Ellen asked seductively. Sara smiled but shook her head. 

“Sorry, Mom. But I want…” She looked over at Scott. Or more specifically his cock. It was already hard again from watching his mother and sister kiss. Ellen released her daughter and watched with a smile while Sara sat in an arm chair. She leaned back and lifted her legs so her feet her above her head. She held her legs up by her ankles so her dripping wet pussy was clearly visible to all in the room. She looked at Scott again and softly begged him to fuck her. Scott was not about to refuse his sister’s request. 

Gently he rubbed his cock against his sister’s pussy to get her nice and wet. Sara’s body trembled at his touch, impatient to feel his meat stick inside her again. Once Scott felt she was sufficiently wet he granted her request. He plunged his cock inside her and swiftly kissed her as she opened her mouth to scream. Now she could only moan as he moved his hips and hammered her cunt. Her eyes rolled back into her head from the pleasure and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She locked her ankles above his ass and used her legs to try and get him to go even deeper. 

“Harder!” she thought. “Do me harder! Like you did Mom! Fuck me! Make me your whore!”

She loved her brother so much! She never wanted to let him go! No matter what happened she hoped she and her mother could enjoy this strange life they had made for themselves! 

Ellen wanted this too. Things weren’t quite as she pictured them. She would love if Alec were here to enjoy this family reunion with them. But as she sat on the couch and teased her clit while watching her children fuck, Ellen realized that she still had everything she needed to be happy. 

“So this is life in Andromeda…” she told herself. Wasn’t that different than life in the Milky Way so far. She was certain that was going to change. Things would be different and foreign in the future. But for the time being, she was more than happy to enjoy the familiar…

**_THE END_ **


End file.
